I want a dog!
by Naeme
Summary: Let just say for a moment that two guys can have children together (how? It's to you to decide). This is a story of the family of Tokiya and Otoya. What happen when the kids barged in the house with a dog they have to take care of for a week? Problems with stolen food, broken vase, and shredded music sheet. And of course that famous question: 'Dad! Can we have a dog'
1. The Ichinose-Ittoki Children

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first fanfiction. It was on my mind for a moment and I just decided to publish it and I hope Otoya and Tokiya are not too much out of character. Also: English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I would really appreciate it if you would help me with my correction, any help is welcome! So tell me what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tokiya and Otoya were alone in the kitchen. Otoya was making diner and Tokiya decided to help, before the kids come back from school. This has become their daily routine. Waking up, sending the kids to school, dance practice and singing practice, coming home and Otoya making diner, when the kids came home, Tokiya was helping them in their homework and they ate all together. Of course when they had a concert or interviews in the evening there was a little change but nothing dramatic. The days were peaceful and enjoyable and for nothing in the world Tokiya would have exchange his life. That is the thought that cross the black haired guy at that moment, when his eyes rested on Otoya's back while he was handling the stove.<p>

Forgetting that he, himself, was supposed to help, Tokiya began to stare at Otoya's every move, without the latter realizes, too concentrated on cooking. Tokiya couldn't help but finding his partner beautiful. His red hair was beautiful and his ruby eyes were always so sparkly every time the younger smiled. Otoya was so concentrate on his task and his skilled hands were working fast and with dexterity, showing that the red-haired guy knew exactly what he was doing. When Tokiya's eyes stopped on the back of his boyfriend, he couldn't help but taking a few step forward and embracing this body he cherish so much, startling the younger one.

''Tokiya! You can't do that when I have a stove in my hands!'' Protested rapidly Otoya. ''It's dangerous.''

Without saying a word, Tokiya slowly took the stove of Otoya's hand and placed it on a cloth on the counter. He calmly turn off the oven and place a small kiss on the neck of the redhead who shivered. In a low tone, the dark-haired idol whisper to the smaller one: ''Now there is no stove in your hand.'' He kiss Otoya's ear. ''Right?''

''R… Right…'' Answered Otoya, hesitant, his guard going down faster than usual with the rare clingy attitude of his boyfriend. _'What's gotten into Tokiya? Normally he would never do that just before the kids return…_' But who was he to protest? Normally it was always him who was jumping on Tokiya, resulting in the latter scolding him.

Tokiya quickly turns Otoya around and starts to kiss him gently and slowly on the lips, sending gentle shivers on Otoya's back. Tokiya kissed him and hold him like he was something really fragile and precious. Otoya couldn't help but smile a bit in the kisses. ''Why the sudden clingy attitude Tokiya? It's not really like you, you know?''

''Can't I be a little clingy as well once in a while?'' Answer Tokiya, never stopping the kisses. ''Don't you like it?''

''Of course I like it. But I just think it is kinda… Out of the blue?''

''… I just thought that I love our life and that I wouldn't change one thing.'' Tokiya said after a brief silence, a little blush on his cheeks.

Otoya's eyes widen in surprised. Happiness start to spread in him as he start responding to Tokiya's kisses with more passion, his tongue finding her way into the older idol's mouth. The kisses became more heated and Tokiya's hands starts wandering inside of Otoya's shirt, earning himself some moaned out of the red-haired idol. The latter had his back on the counter and was about to totally lost himself in the kitchen when his eyes got a glimpse of the front door.

''To… Tokiya! The kids will come back from school soon, we need to stop!'' His said in mid-panic.

''No they won't, we still have time.'' Calmly answer Tokiya.

''O-Oh yeah? What is the time?''

''Don't know.''

'Wha-!'' Otoya was about to protest but he was quickly interrupt by Tokiya's tongue invading his mouth. Otoya was about to moan in pleasure when the front door opened rather forcefully and a girl, with flamboyant red hair that went down to her hips, entered the kitchen screaming: ''DADDY! DAD! I'M…'' She stop herself when her eyes rested on her two fathers who were looking at her, surprised, Tokiya's hands still inside of Otoya's shirt. An awkward silence filled the kitchen, both parties staring at each other in shock. After a moment, the teenager decided to broke the silence.

''If you want I can come back later and…'' She pretended to close de door but Otoya quickly interrupt her, getting away of Tokiya's hands at the same time.

''No Akiko stay! There's no reason for you to go. Nothing happened, right?'' The idol tried his best doing like nothing happened, continuing to cook and trying to hide his red face.

Seeing his father so flustered, the teenager smirked and said with mischief in her eyes. ''You know my dear dads, I really don't mind seeing you kissing, it only means that your relationship is good. But if you want to have se-…''

''Alright, stop right there young girl. We don't need you to say anything else. Start your homework.'' Interrupt Tokiya with authority in his voice, his face expressionless, a usual, but a small blush on his cheeks betrayed his embarrassment. The teenager starts laughing of her dads embarrassment. Her smile was the exact copy of Otoya's. Akiko was the version girl of Otoya. Long red hair, ruby sparkling eyes, very athletic, tomboy and a cheerful attitude but she was more impish than her father and was bringing more trouble in the house too. She was fifteen years old and, to Tokiya's misfortune, she has some generous curves and so, the dark-haired man had to watch every boy around her carefully, making sure none of them hurt her (because it certainly wouldn't be Otoya who would thought of that).

Akiko put her backpack down. She put her hands behind her back and began to slowly walk in the direction of Tokiya, with a smile that said: 'I've done something that I'm pretty proud of but YOU on the other case, won't be happy, not at all.' The dark-haired idol looked at his oldest child with distrust.

''Daaaaad?''

''What have you done, this time?'' Coldly answered the adult, narrowing his eyes.

''So coooold! I just wanted to tell you that one of my friend is going to visit his grandmother with his family in this beautiful Friday evening. He's also going to stay there for the whole week! Aaaaaand…''

''And?''

''He asked me if I could take care of his dog during the week and I said yes!''

''What?''

''Bring the beast in, boys!'' Exclaimed Akiko cheerfully.

At that moment, two dark-haired boys entered the kitchen with a huge white Great Pyrenees. Another boy, with red hair this time, entered after the dog and in his hands were a huge bag with lots of dog's things in it and a worried look on his face. It was the triplets. They were fourteen years old and pretty different from each other. Hikaru was the oldest and was a mini-Tokiya in appearance, but he had the personality of Otoya: cheerful and energetic. Ryuu was the second triplet, with the hair of Tokiya and the eyes of Otoya. His personality was cheerful but he had developed the stubbornness of Tokiya. Finally, Kiyoshi, who had the appearance of Otoya but the character of Tokiya. When Kiyoshi saw Tokiya he quickly said. ''I told them it wasn't a good idea dad! I told them not to do it! But they didn't listen! They NEVER listen!''

The dog began to wander around the kitchen, sniffing the new house and the new people. He was huge. Otoya, who had completed the supper, curiously looked at the dog who was sniffing him now, a bit lost in what to do. Tokiya sigh, discouraged by his daughter's attitude. ''Bring him back to them.'' He said curtly not leaving any place for discussion.

''What!? I can't do that! They're already gone!'' Protested his daughter.

''Well find him another place. I already told you I don't want any dog in that house.''

''If it's just for a week Tokiya…'' Started saying Otoya who was now petting the huge dog with his dark-haired sons, already falling in love with the Great Pyrenees.

''I said no. A dog is troublesome to take care of and we have to prepare for our concert, next weekend. We don't have time for this _babysitting dog_ thing.'' Tokiya said while sternly looking at his boyfriend.

''Alright,'' said Akiko, ''in that case…''

Tokiya was about to look back at the teenager when he sensed a small hand tugging à his t-shirt. Looking down, he saw his last daughter and last child: Miyako. The little girl was six years old and wasn't actually planed (after the triplet, both dads decided that four child was enough), but they decided to keep her and loved her as much as they loved the others. That is why she was so much younger. She had the appearance of Tokiya, long black hair and blue eyes, but the character of Otoya, cheerful and innocent. But the little girl had received something else of Otoya that none of the other child had… Something pretty dangerous, in Tokiya's mind… And this something dangerous she had was…

''P… Papa…'' Said the little girl, her voice quivering. ''Me, I… I… I really really wanted to take care of t-the little doggy…''

The puppy dog eyes. Here she was, looking at her dad with water in her eyes and a pitiful expression that could break anyone's heart. Culpability fell over Tokiya and he found himself incapable of saying no. After a moment of staring eyes contest with the little girl, Tokiya sighed. ''Alright… We'll keep the dog for the week, but that's all!'' At those words, all the child (except Kiyoshi who let escape a sigh of frustration) exclaimed a ''Yeah!'' of victory and started showing the house to the dog, as if he was human. Even Miyako didn't look like she was about to cry a second ago. Otoya jumped on his boyfriend and hugged him with all his might before saying.

''You're the greatest Tokiya!'' The latter only grunt. ''I'm sure it's going to be fun! Plus: I heard that Great Pyrenees are gentle, patient and affectionate. It can't be a bothersome dog, nee?'' A crash could be heard in the living room, quickly follow by the voice of Hikaru:

''Dad! Daddy! The dog just smash grandma's horrible vase!''

The silence fall between the two adults.

''Maybe this one is a little more energetic?'' Otoya tried to say with a smile.

''Why do I feel like I just sign a pact with the devil?'' Sighed Tokiya while quickly walking toward the living room. ''My mother's gonna kill that dog if she learn that!''


	2. A Morning With A Dog

''I can't believe we have a dog in the house! It's going to be so much fun!'' Exclaimed Otoya on his side of the bed.

Tokiya sighed. It was midnight and the kids were all asleep in their room on the second floor. Otoya was so excited to have a dog that he wasn't able to sleep at all. All his turning and his sudden talks were keeping Tokiya awake and the latter was getting really annoyed. Of course he like this side of Otoya too. Seeing his boyfriend so excited and happy usually always make him feel at peace but… Not when he had a bad day. And he DID have a bad day with the new dog in the house. That dog had broken the vase his mother gave him the day they moved into that house, two months after learning they would have a Miyako. Their last house was way smaller and Hikaru and Ryuu even had to share a room. When they invited Tokiya's mother in their new house for the first time, she brought with her a horrible vase and said that it was something she saw in a showcase and she immediately thought of Otoya and had to buy it for him. How did she thought of Otoya because of that vase was, and still is, a mystery, because the vase is of a really flashy yellow and the figures decorating the vessel were fishermen… And everybody knows that fishing and Otoya wasn't a good fit… But not at all. The guy had WAY too much energy for that.

Now that it was broken, Tokiya was half-happy, half-panicking. There was also the: _where the dog is going to sleep_ problem. Every kids wanted the dog in their room. And every kids included Otoya. But Tokiya put his veto on that: the dog was sleeping in the living room. A lot of whining, protestations and puppy dog eyes but Tokiya still stick to his ground and won the battle. He made sure all the door on the second floor were closed and closed the door of his room too, his room connected to the living room.

''You should relax and go to sleep Otoya, or tomorrow you'll be too sleepy to play with that dog.'' Whispered Tokiya, turning his back on his boyfriend.

''I knooow, but… My body just… Won't calm down! I have too much energy!'' Protested the red-head.

''Well find a solution because I can't sleep because of you and you know how I can get when I don't sleep enough.''

Suddenly, the dark-haired idol felt a hand going inside of his pyjama shirt and slowly and delicately stroked his stomach.

''_Nee_, Tokiya? Wanna make good use of that energy?'' Said the red idol before lightly biting the earlobe of the man of his life.

'… Now here's an idea.' Thought Tokiya before slowly turning around to let his lips meet with Otoya's, the red man leaning on him with a smile and deposing a delicate kiss on the lips of his boyfriend. Their kisses became more heated by the second and they couldn't help but let out small noises at the delicate touch of their lips. Otoya was about to take off Tokiya's shirt when the door suddenly opened and a crying Miyako entered the room with her big stuffed bunny: Candy. Immediately, Otoya sat up in the bed with red on his cheek and Tokiya turn around to hide his red face in his pillow, not without whispering a: ''Curse today!''

''Daddyyyyy! I-I had… *Sniff*… I had a… *Sniff*… A bad dreeeeeeeam!'' The tears were falling on her cheeks like a waterfall and her small shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. She was standing beside the bed, not knowing if she had the permission to climb on it (sometime her dads were just returning her to her room after comforting her but other times she could go on the bed and sleep with them). A smile of sympathy appeared on Otoya's face and he open his arms to his little girl before inviting her on the bed.

''Come here Miyako. Daddy will make this bad dream go away, come here.''

Immediately the little girl jumped on the bed and crawled inside of her daddy's arms. She was still crying and her tiny arms wrapped themselves around Otoya. She tightly gripped Otoya's t-shirt and buried her face in his strong chest. A soft smile on his lips, the daddy slowly patted his last daughter back and gently kissed the top of her head, whispering that everything was alright, that nothing will happen to her and that daddy will protect her. Tokiya, who had turn his face to look at his daughter, smile a bit at the scene before his eyes, sensing his heart flutter a bit. After a moment, the little girl calmed down and she was ready to talk.

''Do you wanna tell me what was your nightmare?'' Asked Otoya while locking his eyes with Miyako. She seemed to think about it for a bit and finally nodded her head with a serious face and explained with a weak trembling voice.

''Well… There was a… a big spider in my room and….'' She took a deep breath before pursuing. ''She was… Putting her eggs on me and they was baby spider that were coming out of the eggs…'' After saying that, she started crying loudly again. Otoya couldn't help but think that it was the kind of dream that would traumatize a little girl of six years and Tokiya sighed at the realisation that Miyako wouldn't be able to sleep in her room for a couple of days. He loved his little girl but that mean that he won't be able to have any privacy with Otoya for a while.

''Do you want to sleep with us tonight sweety?'' Calmly asked Otoya. The little girl nodded her head and entered the cover between her dads, strongly hugging Candy. The parents wrapped one arm around the little girl and it's only when they heard her soft breath that they fall asleep too.

Tokiya woke up the next morning, feeling the sun light on his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes and realised that he has been push on the edge of the bed. Growling a bit, he turned around and wrapped an arm around the white dog on his left, closing his eyes again… Until he realised there was a dog on his bed.

''Wha-!... What the hell are you doing he-…'' He couldn't finish his sentence because, in an attempt to lick Tokiya's face, the dog's tongue entered his mouth, rubbing against the black-haired idol's tongue and teeth. Becoming red with anger and embarrassment, Tokiya pushed the dog out of his bed. ''GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED MORON!''

A really angry Tokiya entered the kitchen (which was also the dining room) at the surprise of the five child sitting at the table and Otoya, who was in the kitchen.

''That stupid dog just French kiss me!'' Exclaimed the victim, making Akiko, Hikaru, Ryuu, Kiyoshi and Otoya exploded in laughter.

''What is a French kiss?'' Asked Miyako seated beside Kiyoshi.

''You will know when you grow up.'' Answered the redhead teen, making his little sister pout.

''And what was he doing in my room in the first place!?'' Continued Tokiya.

''When Miyako and I awakened he was there. She didn't close the door last night when she came into our room.'' Answered Otoya.

''Alright but why didn't you kick him out of the room?''

''You were so cute together we decided to let you two sleep together. If I would have known that he would tried to steal you away from me, I would have kick him out, trust me.'' Otoya make a false pout after his explanation that make the teens chuckles.

''Hey dad!'' Akiko said to Tokiya. ''Was the dog better then daddy?'' She stuck out her tongue after the ''Hey!'' of protest Otoya shouted, making her brothers laugh. Tokiya glared at his daughter before sitting down in front of her and at the left of Kiyoshi. He could see the Great Pyrenees bed down at the other extremity of the table at the left of Ryuu.

''Hey! I just thought about it but: what the name of the dog?'' Suddenly asked Otoya. It was true that they currently only call him dog.

''Oh!'' Exclaimed Akiko with a smile. ''I forgot too! It's Jean-Pierre.'' Silence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Akiko. Her smile faded and she said while lifting her hands in the air. ''Hey! I'm not the one who chose his name! Me too, I think it's a horrible name.''

''Well… It certainly _is_ a random name.'' Added Ryuu.

''Poor thing…'' Whispering Kiyoshi while looking apologetically at Jean-Pierre.

''I think my friend's mother is born in France. Thus: the French name.''

''Well, if_ I_ had a dog, I would make sure to give him a good name.'' Said Hikaru while looking at Tokiya with expecting eyes, imitated by Akiko, Ryuu and Miyako.

''No.'' Simply said Tokiya.

''Come on dad! Our dog won't be a pervert like Jean-Pierre!'' Protested Akiko.

''A dog is a lot of responsibility. Nobody here is able to accomplished those responsibilities except me and I refuse to do all the work on a dog I don't even want. And, no Otoya: you wouldn't be able to take all the responsibilities a dog bring either.'' Tokiya give his boyfriend (who just sited beside him) a look after that last sentence.

''… I'll be able to do the responsibilities dad…'' Whispered Kiyoshi with a sheepish voice. Tokiya looked at his most responsible child with surprise. Kiyoshi was always backing up Tokiya since he was little. For him to suddenly argue was… Unexpected. And a bit frustrating too. His dad's heart was hurt a bit. He always liked that side of the composed and responsible Kiyoshi. Does the boy wanted a dog too?

''See! See! Kiyoshi would do it! He is able to do them!'' Suddenly said Hikaru with excitement.

''… Even so, I refuse that they are only made by one person. It's unfair for him.''

They continue eating in silence, the kids too angry to talk. Suddenly, Ryuu stood up and said. ''Well, I'm done eating and, because I'm a responsible child, I'm going to go take a walk with… Jean-Pierre… Seriously, what an awful name!'' Surprised, Otoya and Tokiya look in the plates of the boy and saw that there were nothing left. It was indeed strange because the boy hated bread and was always whining every time he had to eat some.

''What about your bread?'' Asked Otoya suspicious.

''What do you mean?'' Ryuu gave an innocent look to his red dad.

''You know what I mean: your bread. You never eat it. You hate it. What have you done with it?''

''I ate it. What else would I have done with it?'' He innocently put his plate in the dishwasher and the dog suddenly stood up and approached Otoya and Tokiya, who were the only ones who haven't finish eating. Tokiya look at Hikaru and Akiko in front of him suspiciously, his eyes asking if they were the ones who ate their brother's bread. Akiko innocently shrugged her shoulders and shake her head no, while Hikaru stretched himself and patted his belly, his eyes saying that he clearly couldn't eat anymore.

At that moment, the dog put his two front legs on the table and started eating Otoya's bread, at the surprised of everybody. Having enough of that stupid dog, Tokiya took him by the collar, opened the front door and kicked the dog outside. Ryuu immediately ran to his room in panic. It was clear that he gave his bread to Jean-Pierre and he didn't want to hear a scolding from his father. Tokiya sighed before looking at Otoya, asking him with his eyes what he was supposed to do and think. Otoya simply gave him a look and a smile that were saying he didn't know either. Totally oblivious to the situation, Miyako innocently said:

''But if we buy an obedient dog, can we have a dog Papas?''


End file.
